lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 175
The Captain looks around at the devastation caused by White. She notices that no humans have been harmed and only their weapons were destroyed. The Captain tells White she understands, and she'll let them go, he's destroyed all of their weapons, so they don't have any other options. Lessa is startled and transforms back into his human-form. White states it's not that they're releasing them, but more like they can't hold them down anymore. White turns to see Lessa, putting his sword away. The sun shines in the sky, the humans are cleaning up the devastation caused by White. White sits in the shade watching the humans work. One of the humans looks over at White and notices him watching them. The human grabs his co-workers and runs away. White watches them dumbfounded. In the office, Lessa tells the Captain he can't tell her where they're heading. Lessa is receiving treatment for his gunshot wound. The Captain asks why. Lessa asks if they won't follow them and interfere, in response. Lessa turns to face the Captain and asks her to trust him, he's on the humans side and he's trying to help them. The Captain tells Lessa a lot of people have died in the meantime, and asks if there are people, who even know what he's doing. Lessa replies it's fine, even if there's only one person, who knows his intentions. The Captain turns to the physician, and asks if he heard all that. The physician looks at Lessa in a state of confusion, as Lessa returns the gaze. The physician puts his tools down, and declares the treatment is complete. Lessa leaves the office, and notices White sitting outside waiting for him. Lessa is surprised he waited. White replies he's late and it doesn't make any difference, whether he gets it treated or not. Lessa looks down at his bandaged hand. White asks him if he likes all of them, no matter where he goes, and that's why he's kind to everyone, before asking if he's right. White turns to look at Lessa and tells him if he were a human, seeing these situations, being a good person would be tiring. Lessa looks at him and says that he might be a good person too. White looks at Lessa to see him smiling and laughs at the suggestion. White says he's good in moderation, whereas Lessa is just a philanthropist. Lessa tells him, not to mistake him for a good person, just because he's following the rhythm a little. Lessa replies that he never really expected anything from White, but he knows one thing for sure, if he hadn't met Ares, he would've been a good adult. White feels his heart beating faster, after hearing Lessa's words and has a flashback to a moment from his childhood, when he had to kill all the young boys that worked with him at the fruit packing factory, as Ares and Caleb stood over White and watched, as he cried over what he'd done. White tells him it sounds crazy, but he's over 100 years old, and he shouldn't say things like that. Lessa apologises, White stops and asks what he's apologising for. Back at the Militia base, the humans are standing around smoking, a guy comes out of the office yawning stating he slept well and wonders why he suddenly fell asleep. One of the humans standing around smoking, asks what the other is doing and enquires about the Demans they caught. The guy replies the Captain ordered them to send them on their way, and asks if he did so. The guy is confused when one of the other men says he sent them on their way. The guys ask if that's so, since it's really weird they don't remember. The guy brushes it off saying, it doesn't really matter, since the Militia will take care of them, if they go to Zone 3 or Zone 4, adding that the Zones are meaningless now. One of the soldiers asks the Captain what he's planning to do about the communication problem with Zone 1. The Captain asks if there's still no contact with them. The woman replies, since that huge flash, communication with several units has been severed, and it seemed that the search team was packing up. The Captain wonders if that's right. The Captain tells the female soldier that the Demans have been defeated, and now they have to take care of themselves, adding that the hidden intention is to receive food and munition support. The Captain wonders what will be left for them after the war, if they continue to overlook it, adding they are no longer lower than Demans. Above the city, the sky begins to stretch and contort, until a hole opens up, tearing the sky. The tear gets larger and larger as the sky is sucked into the darkness. One of the Militia guys looks up and wonders if he's really seeing a hole in the sky. The sky continues to be sucked into the hole, until it is has completely vanished leaving behind nothing but space. In the centre of this space, there is an upside down cross. Luciel stands on that cross with two of his henchmen. He calls the sky fake, stating humans did all sorts of disgusting things. He continues to say that those humans can't feel it, the air of the sky without Ra. Luciel's henchman says rip and eat over and over, until Luciel asks Sorath^ to calm down. Luciel states that Ra wouldn't consider the possibility of them going to such lengths, and thanks to that they'll become the prey of balance, by acting rashly. Luciel continues to say that soon Dark Lessa will be completely released and they should leave this world to her. Sorath continues to say no, until Luciel tells him, his food source is different. Luciel orders him to put the heads of the arrogant Angels who stand in their way, inside his stomach. Luciel's other henchman begins laughing, then turns to look at Luciel. Luciel looks at him and states, he isn't talking about himself. The two henchmen continue to laugh. Translator's Note: :Sorath‏‎ (Kor. 소라트): Sorath‏‎ is a Demon associated with the Sun. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=118 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03